


Fire is all gone

by Kelsiebee



Series: Leo Valdez Forever [1]
Category: Heros of Olympus, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsiebee/pseuds/Kelsiebee
Series: Leo Valdez Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739566
Kudos: 2





	1. Start

"Quickly,come on!He isn't breathing properly!"  
"We need a medic!"  
"Why isnt he waking up?"  
Will Solace picked the small hispansic teen up in his arms,noting worriedly how light the boy was  
"Did anyone see what happened?"he asked,his voice rising in panic.  
"Coming through,coming through!"yelled the voice of Nyssa."We saw him just crumple to the ground."  
Wills face told her that that wasn't normal.  
"Has he been eating,sleeping?Whens the last time you spoke to him?"  
Nyssas hands flew to her mouth. "He hasn't eaten anything in days and he was working round the clock to finish the Argo two."  
Will shook his head and hurried to the medical bay.Placing Leo in a bed Nyssa yelled out to the surrounding campers  
"He needs a round the clock watch.And if anything goes wrong,nightmares,sudden ailments you tell one of us Apollo  
kids,ALRIGHT?"


	2. Nyssa

Nyssa couldn't understand what had driven her dememented younger brother to not eat or sleep for almost two whole months.Sure,she got that he was an overachiever but he hadn't had to work so flipping hard!  
Most mornings she got up,spoke to Jake Mason her coworker about ways to wake the boy up before going to the sickbay to take her turn at keeping watch over her stupid little brother.  
Sometimes her youngest brother Harley would come in with her,not that Nyssa let him in often,and he would curl up with the boy on the bed and whisper things that she hoped would comfort and help the boy.  
The worst times were when Leo was having nightmares.He'd cry out in a mix of his native languages ,Spanish and English,and tears would pour from under his tightly closed eyes.He jerk around and move but eventually would lie still,once more.It was during these times that she would grasp his hand and try her hardest to be the best big sister she could be.  
"Nyssa."  
She looked up from her position at his bedside.  
"Hi,Jake."her voice was small and watery.  
He hugged his sister.  
"Just let it all out on me."he said offering her his shoulder.  
Nyssa stood up"Not in here.I don't want Leo to hear."  
Jake understood.She needed to be strong for her brother.Instead he led his sister outside the room,making sure that the door to Leo's room was closed.  
Jake wrapped her up with the biggest hug he could manage while she wept into his shoulder.  
"I'm so scared Jake!What if he doesn't wake up?Oh,I just feel so guilty because -"  
"Nyssa you feel guilty because you didn't force feed the guy?"  
"Well..no."  
"Well,because you didn't insist he slept in his bed at night?"  
"No,of course not!"  
"Well,what do you feel guilty about then?"  
"I'm his big sister and I couldn't protect him.."  
"Oh Nyssa!.."  
Jake wrapped an arm around his sisters shoulders.The conch blew for dinner and Jake gently pushed Nyssa in the direct of the mess hall.  
"I'll watch him for a while.You go and catch up with the siblings."  
Nyssa nodded and wandered off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the characters belong to me Instead they belong to a Rick Riordan. Please don’t fear for Leo,I promise it gets better.Hope you enjoyed the read.


	3. Jake

Jake sat down in the chair that Nyssa had just vacated.He took Leo's tiny hand in his huge paw delicately,scared of snapping it.  
"Leo,man,you've got a lot to do when you wake up.People are going crazy,Nyssa and Harley especially.I need ya too,bro,the camps way too quiet without you and your manic skills. But seriously dude ,we need to talk about where ya got em from when ya wake up.How ya got so talented yadda yadda.Leo,you are way more talented then I was at your age and I'm not just being nice.Its the truth right there.Anyway Nyssas been here every day for you so when ya do you know wake up,remember to thank her proper ok?"  
Jake smiled at the unresponsive boy in the bed.A timer went off and Jake looked round at it wondering what it could be for.Slapping it quiet, he noticed the ambrosia next to it.  
One a day  
Was on the label.It must have been what he the timer was timing so Jake reached over and took a small piece out of the plastic bag.Briefly he wondered how to get Leo to eat it.Luckily he knew which pressure point opened someone's mouth without their consent so he pressed it.Leos mouth fell open and Jake pushed the piece of ambrosia down the boys throat.  
"That must be the worst thing Nyssa has to do each day.Look there's Shane.Hes probably gonna cheer you up with a load of crappy jokes.Then again,your king of jokes.I love ya Leo,don't you ever forget it!"  
He got up and ran a hand through his younger brothers curly hair.  
"Get well soon Leo.Don't stop fighting." He murmured.  
Outside in the corridor Shane stopped him.  
"How is he today?"  
Jake ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.  
"He's just been the same as every other day."  
"Nyssa says he was having nightmares earlier.Are you sure he's OK?"  
Jake hesitated.Nightmares?He'd have to talk to Nyssa later.  
"Well,he was fine when I was with him just now.But Shane?If he,if anything goes wrong call us and we'll come as quick as possible Ok?"  
Nodding Shane went into Leo's room.  
Jake shook his head and concentrated on what he was going to eat for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the characters belong to me Instead they belong to a Rick Riordan. Please don’t fear for Leo,I promise it gets better.Hope you enjoyed the read.


	4. Nyssa

Shortly after sitting down and beginning to eat she was disrupted by her younger eight year old brother,Harley.  
"Nyssa!Look!"  
Nyssa peered at the small creation the young boy held in his hands.It seemed to be a clockwork dragon,with wings and fire,and a tail.  
"Where did you learn to make that?Hang on,it wasn't Aaron that taught you right?"she asked quickly.Aaron wasn't sensible enough to know what was safe and what wasn't.But Harley shook his head.  
"No,it was Leo...can I gift it to him?"  
Nyssa laughed.Gifting was something the Hephaestus kids only did when they were really proud of a project.Leo should have felt honoured.  
"Of course you can Harley.In fact you can go right now,but can I get a look at it first."  
Smiling proudly Harley handed the tiny creation over to Nyssa who held it carefully.  
It really was something to be proud of.Harley had managed to create a tiny dragon complete with scales,tail and back spines,ruby red eyes and a controllable flame coming from its mouth.  
"It's amazing Harley!How long did Leo spend with you?"  
"One hour every day for ten days.He said it had to be perfect! And that he could tell me where I had gone wrong but he couldn't do it for me otherwise I wouldn't learn anything."  
Nyssa was astonished.There she was thinking that only jokes and puns came out of the hotshots mouth when she couldn't be more wrong about him.  
"He's right Harley." She said to him.  
"I know he is.He's the best at mechanics! And I know he's going to wake up soon! Can I have my gift back so I can go and give it to Leo?"  
Nyssa nodded and passed the tiny creation back to the smaller boy,wondering how he could still have so much optimism.She put it down to his youth and watched as he raced off towards the medical bay.  
Jake came up to her.and they began to talk. After a while they realised they were the only ones left in the mess hall so got up to go and find everyone else.That was when they heard it.  
"HELP!WE NEED HELP!"


	5. Leo

Nyssa and Jake looked at each other in terror both thinking the same thing.  
Leo  
They sprinted down the hill towards the distraught Shane.When they got there Harley was crying too. Nyssa picked him up and hugged him until his tears stopped.

"What happened?"Jake asked quickly

"Harley came in and gave Leo the dragon, well he put it on the beside table and climbed on the bed.He was whispering in his ear.As Harley was going to leave Leos heartbeat started picking up till it was too fast.I don't know what to do!"

"Let's get inside.Nyssa,get some of the Apollo kids."

Nyssa sped off.Two minutes later she was back.  
"He went into cardiac arrest?For how long?"  
"Yes,and for almost ten minutes."  
"We need to see him."  
Will led the way into the room and his face is pinched in worry.Shane was right,Leos heart was beating too fast,so fast that the machine could barely keep up with it.  
"He's having some sort of panic attack.Whats he scared of?"  
Jake scratched the back of his head."His mom dying?"  
Jake realised that for all he cared about his little brother he had no idea what he was afraid of.  
Nyssa shook her head."His foster homes were really scary.Was there any loud noises?"  
Shane's eyes widened in realisation.  
"Yes, The doors burst open.That was really loud."  
"Ok,then we should really try to wake him up."  
The Apollo kids swarmed around Leo’s bedside. Will stepped back to let the others figure out what to do but Nyssa yelled at him.  
“Will? Your the best medic they have.Do something!”   
Will raised his hands in surrender. He hadn’t meant to make Nyssa mad and boy was it scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I was running low on the old inspiration but I decided I needed to put something out there so here it is. I hope you enjoy and forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ,i do have a plan for this story and it's mainly gonna centre around Jake,Nyssa,Harley and obviously Leo because I can make those characters to be whatever because there is no detailed descriptions in the books and I love these characters.  
> I guess I should state that I don't actually own any of the characters I'm using only my storyline.All rights should go to a certain Rick Riordan.  
> That's it peeps,I'll make the chapter longer next time  
> Love from  
> Kelsiebees


End file.
